Crazy? Not me
by metaldragon67
Summary: Inuyasha hurts a very good friend of his on accident. Now, with being thought of as mentally unstable, Inuyasha must learn to live on through the painful memories of his past. Will he ever be able to fully forget his time in mental rehabilitation?
1. Fun and games, until someone gets hurt

Crazy? Not me.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot for this story. I am also not making money off this.

Chapter 1: All fun and games, until someone gets hurt…

Inuyasha was coming home from first grade. School was... well anyway, he was going home and tell his mom all about his first day. "Mama! I'm home!" he shouted happily, as he set down his backpack.

"Welcome back sweetie, your friend next-door called. He'd like to hang out," Izayoi said back to her son's happy face. "I take your first day went well?"

"It was great! My teacher is so awesome! I made so many friends!" he said in a rush before his mother's words set in. "Oh, Miroku called? Can I go? Please?"

Izayoi seemed to think about it for a minute, but finally she smiled. "Sure dear," she said sweetly as she watched her son bolt outdoors.

Inuyasha knocked about twice before his friend answered the door. "Yo!"

"Hey! How was your first day?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well don't just stand there, come on in," Miroku waved him in and they both plopped down on the couch.

"Awful, you?" the both said simultaneously.

Inuyasha sighed. "I think the teacher has it out for me," he said.

"Ms. Kyoto? Yeah, she's not the easiest teacher in the world… thought I did meet a few friends, you?"

"Nah, everyone called me a freak and stuff for my ears…"

"Tough break,"

"Not really, I'm used to it by now," Inuyasha sighed again.

"So does your mom think it went great too?"

"Yeah, yours?"

"Yup."

They both sighed this time.

"But hey," Miroku started. "What do you say we stop dawdling on this and cheer ourselves up? We can have junk food and video games and tons of movies!"

Inuyasha smiled a bit. "What kind of movies?"

"The best kind: with lots of girls!" Miroku smiled big. "Like Jessica Alba or someone," he finished as he shifted through his movie collection.

Inuyasha shook his head. _When he gets older and changes out these movies with porn, I have _got _to stop watching movies with him. I mean, a six-year-old shouldn't even know what the word "porn" means…_

"Here's one!" Miroku called as he put it in the DVD player and went to make popcorn. Inuyasha followed his friend and grabbed chips, corn-puffs, Puffcorn, Doritos, cookies, and anything else he could carry in one trip. The one thing he loved about Miroku's? All the food!

They settled down for their movie, it was _The Eye._ The one thing he hated about Miroku's? His mom didn't care what he watched, and his best friend loved horror movies. Man, the films he let Miroku drag him into watching usually traumatized him for months…

By the time Miroku's mom got home, the boys were already playing some combat game on his PS2. She waved to Inuyasha before going into the kitchen, probably to start on dinner. Inuyasha always loved Mrs. Houshi's cooking. She made the best lasagna, and she always had ramen in the house.

"Yes! I win again!" Inuyasha shouted before Miroku had him pinned to the ground.

"Oh yeah!? Well you wouldn't win in real life!" he shouted as the boys laughed and tussled.

Inuyasha had Miroku pinned to the ground, but he kicked up and hit Inuyasha in the stomach. Miroku dominated the half-demon and had him pinned to the ground as well. Inuyasha was trying to keep the boy on top of him from dropping the well-oiled spit onto his face. He tried to push Miroku back and finally had the boy pinned below him. Miroku tried to get up, but Inuyasha's grip on him was like steel. The two boys were laughing and struggling against the other in order to achieve victory. That was until they heard…

_**CRACK!**_

Miroku's face froze in his laughter as Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror. He jumped off his friend as Mrs. Houshi came running into the room. "What in the world is going on!" she shouted as she scanned the scene in front of her. Inuyasha was frozen to his spot on the ground, and Miroku was crying loudly while holding his arm which looked completely bruised along with others parts of him (such as his face and stuff). She tried her question again, but the hanyou was too stunned to answer, and she couldn't get anything but tears from her own son.

She ran over to Miroku and picked him up. She proceeded to the car and helped her son before stopping Inuyasha. "What happened?" she asked in a more panicky tone than before.

"I-I-I d-dunno! W-we we-er ju-just play-ayin' a-around a-a-and…a-and h-he…and he… w-we were just pl-playin'!" Inuyasha finally managed to stutter out as Mrs. Houshi's eyes widened in shock.

"_You _did this to my son!?"

"I-I-I-"

"Go home!" she shouted at the hanyou in anger as she jumped in the driver's seat and took off in the direction of the hospital. Inuyasha went bolting back to his house (which didn't take long considering it was next door) and went straight up to his room, avoiding his mother's questions.

Maybe an hour later, he heard the phone ring through his tears. "Hello?" he heard his mother's voice say. He sighed and went back to his sobbing.

***

Her son had come home so early; Izayoi worried herself thinking something had happened. She wanted to give her son a little time to calm down before questioning him though. An hour or so later, as she was going upstairs to have that talk with her son, she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" she asked as she picked it off the receiver.

"Izayoi! That son of your is awful!" she heard Mrs. Houshi scream on the other end.

Immediately, rage filled Izayoi. "What do you mean!?" she shouted back.

"He broke my little boy's arm!"

Shock silenced the hanyou's mother. Eventually, however, she recovered. "Wha- I'm sure that he didn't-"

"Oh yes he did! I know what you'll say, 'it wasn't on purpose,' but it was! I heard the boys fighting, but I didn't think Inuyasha would actually hurt him! He's in the hospital right now because of what your boy did, and don't think I won't call the police!" Izayoi heard Mrs. Houshi shout before she heard the click of a hung up phone on the other line. Slowly, she set down the phone.

"Inuyasha?" she called softly. It was a few moments before her questioning son came down the stairs slowly.

"Whaddya want?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"That was…um…Miroku's mom on the phone," she started as Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit. "Turns out her son's arm has been broken. …She said it was you who broke it… is there something you'd like to talk to me about?" she asked as she knelt to the floor, level with her son.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Baby, I'll understand if it was an accident. You'll have to apologize, just answer me. It _was _an accident, right?"

Inuyasha still kept his mouth close and his eyes on the floor.

"Inuya-?"

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it, okay!?" Inuyasha yelled as he ran up the stairs and slammed his door close.

At that moment, Inunotaisho came in. "What's going on?" he asked his wife.

"It's Inuyasha, seems Miroku was hurt today. By him," Izayoi said softly.

"Well, I'm sure it was an accident. How serious is it?"

"Broken arm,"

"…"

"I know it was an accident, but he won't talk about it, so if anything happens, I'll have to take side with the only view of the story I know,"

"And that is?"

"Mrs. Houshi's. She's saying that he did it on purpose,"

"I see, well, we'll cross that bridge in a bit. Let him alone for a while, eh?"

"…I suppose," Izayoi resigned and started on dinner.

*The next day*

"Yes? Can I help you?" Izayoi asked as she opened the door. She had been brushing her teeth, just got out of bed, and had been about to wake up Inuyasha when she had heard a knock on the door.

"Police ma'am, we need to have a word with you," the man in front of her said in a deep voice.

"Um…o-of course, come on in," she said as she opened the door a little wider. He and one other man stepped into the living room and she motioned them to take a seat on the couch. "May I offer you some coffee?" she asked trying to make her voice stop shaking.

"No thank you, please have a seat," the other man said.

Izayoi sat down opposite of them as the man she had opened the door to, opened his mouth to begin speaking. "We are here based on the assault charges called in to our station. We are here because of the assault on Miroku Houshi," he began.

_An assault is on purpose you dipshit!_ Izayoi sneered in her mind. "His mother called I presume,"

"We are not on record to display such information."

_Meaning of course, that she did, _Izayoi thought.

"We are here to confirm it. We know this must put you at a weird place. We know that you would never want to call out your son, but know that if you lie to us in any way, and we find out, you will have to suffer punishments that include prison," the man finished with almost a smug tone.

"I know the consequences. Ask your questions."

"Alrighty then. Now, do you know if your son was truly the one to cause Mr. Houshi's broken appendage?"

_Oh, so now they think they're so great because they don't use the word "arm"? Pfft. _"I…I do know that he was, but-"

The police officer held up his hand. "Please, 'yes' or 'no' will do. So, I will ask again. Was he the one to cause harm?"

Izayoi ground her teeth. "…Yes."

"And was it intentional?"

"I…I don't know. As far as Mrs. Houshi told me it was, but I haven't gotten me son's side yet,"

"Well, then we'll have to assume that Mrs. Houshi's story is the correct one for now,"

"Don't you think you should ask the patient?"

"I doubt he would want to get his friend in trouble. Too bias that would be,"

"And you don't think believing the mother of the one who got hurt isn't?"

"Look, Mrs. Hongoroshi, we have you, the mother of the instigator, Mrs. Houshi, the mother of the harmed, Miroku, the friend of the instigator, and the suspect. There is no way to be without some bias, but we try not involving kids. However, since you do not know your son's side, we hope you will take some content in the fact that we'll have to ask him his side of the story,"

"…Well, it helps a bit…"

The cop smiled. "Good, so, if you don't mind…"

Izayoi got up and went upstairs into her son's room. About ten minutes later, she came down with a sleepy boy in tow.

"Now then, have a seat Inuyasha, and Mrs. Hongoroshi, you'll have to leave the room," the officer said.

Izayoi just nodded before walking into the kitchen to make some much-needed coffee.

Inuyasha just glared at the police. "What do you guys want?"

"We are here to ask a few questions about your friend,"

"Not interested."

"Inuyasha, we'll leave as soon as you answer these questions. Now then, were you the one to harm young Mr. Houshi?"

Silence.

"Were you the one to harm him, and was it intentional?"

Silence.

"Mr. Hongoroshi, if you do not tell us, we'll have to assume you are the instigator here,"

"Good, then leave," Inuyasha said as he hopped of the couch and went back upstairs.

At that moment, Izayoi came in. "I told you, he won't talk about it."

"Then, I'm sorry Mrs. Hongoroshi, but we'll have to take Mrs. Houshi's word into apply. Your son will be considered the one at fault unless he can come out with his side of the story."

"…And…what will you do?"

"Obviously, since he is so young, we cannot take much legal action. However, I believe this could be nothing more than a mentally imbalanced issue. We would like you to look into maybe some therapy,"

"My son is not mentally imbalanced. I will do no such thing!"

"Then we might have to take things into our own hands. For now, just keep the boy home from school, and try getting out of him what happened. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Good, and have a good day," the officer said as he grabbed his coat and promptly left.

Izayoi glared at the freshly closed door. "Good day my ass…"

***

It had been maybe two days before she was getting another knock at the door. Izayoi had taken the advice. She kept Inuyasha home yesterday and the day before, but she still couldn't get anything out of him. She didn't know what to do, and she was starting to believe herself that maybe something was a bit wrong.

When she opened the door, she had expected to see the policemen again, but instead got people she had never seen before. "Can I help you?" Izayoi asked through the fogginess of her tired mind.

"Hello Mrs. Hongoroshi, we are specialists from the Mental Rehabilitation Center. Can we have a word?"

**Had this idea recently. I already have the next few chapters planned out, but only putting up the first one for now. I know I it's been a while since I last updated my story, but I have this HUGE writer's block. It just won't go away. I have like half the chapter written right now. So if any of you are reading "Childhood Remix," ideas would be helpful. If not (or even if so), tell me what you think, and hopefully I won't get blocked on this one too. 'Til next time!**


	2. Dehanyoufied

Crazy? Not me.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot for this story. I am also not making money off this.

Chapter 2: De-hanyou-fied…

"…Am I allowed to say 'no'?" Izayoi asked.

"Not really," the woman in front of her answered.

"Then why did you ask?"

"We like to give you the choice,"

"But…I _didn't_ have the choice…"

The woman sighed. "Mrs. Hongoroshi, we'd like to have word with you about your son," she started in order to change the subject.

"What about him?" she said as her eyes narrowed.

"May we come in?"

"Depends, what about him?" She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes further.

"Nothing serious, just…a word,"

"Well, if it's just a word, can't you say it out there?"

"It might be best if you sit down,"

"Why? What word is it?" Izayoi asked with mock worry.

"Izzy? Who's at the door?" she heard Inunotaisho ask from another room.

"No one I can't handle, dear!" Izayoi shouted back.

"Should I be concerned?" she heard back.

"No!" Izayoi shouted in answer before turning back to the people at hand. "Why does anyone from a mental rehabilitation center need to talk about my son?"

"We are afraid that he might need a bit of help containing his powers, and reorganizing his thoughts,"

"What do you mean?"

"Demons are known for their love to fight, so we want to help convince him that fighting's bad,"

"…And that's all?"

"Yes, it will only take a few days,"

"…And he's back at home?"

"Yes,"

"…" Izayoi didn't know what to say. She didn't want to turn her son in, but she knew that he was having a hard time with this. Maybe if he went to this place, and they helped him, he would be all right. Then again, if they thought he was mentally ill…? She also knew it would take a lot longer than a few days to get her son back if that was the case. However…what if this was what was best for him? …She doubted that.

"Mrs. Hongoroshi, we assure you, it's in your son's best interest,"

"…I…don't know, I don't think he really needs it…"

"We do this for all young youkai and hanyou. Your son is no different, and he needs it just like everyone else,"

"Well…when you put it that way… I do want what's best for him, but…" Izayoi still couldn't decide. Last time she was visited about this matter, the police had thought it was an assault… didn't that mean that these people were the cops' idea? Didn't that mean that they thought it was on purpose too? What if they thought he was insane or somethin-

"Izzy! I'm off to work!" the call from her husband woke Izayoi up from her musings.

"Alrighty, see you soon," she said in her normal voice knowing he'd hear.

She turned back to the people at her door. "May we come in now?"

"…Alright," Izayoi sighed as she opened the door wide enough for the two to filter through. "Please, have a seat. Coffee?"

"Thank you, that would be most appreciated," the spokeswoman of the two said with a nod.

Before Izayoi went into the kitchen, she took a detour up the stairs. "Sweetie?" she called softly as she entered her son's room.

"Mm?" she saw the lump in the blanket shift slightly.

"Sweetheart, I need you to come downstairs for a moment," Izayoi saw the lump stir again.

"Why?" She barely heard the sound through the muffle of the blanket.

"Just because, please come down?"

"…Fine," he whined before moving toward the edge of the bed. He rolled over straight off the edge as the blanket piled on top of him. Shifting the covers, just enough that his head could poke through, Inuyasha shuffled down the stairs.

They walked into the kitchen together, and Izayoi set the coffee pot on. "Okay sweetie, I want you to go out there and listen to what those people have to say, alright? They're only here to help you," Izayoi said as her son nodded and shuffled out of the kitchen with his blanket still around him.

With a sigh, he slumped down into the chair across from the couch the two women were sitting. "So…who are you people?" he started.

"We are from the rehabilitation center down the street, and just because we're here, doesn't make you weird or any less cool or whatever,"

"Cool? Pfft, please. I'm so cool, I pee ice. Now then, what kind of rehabilitation are we talking?"

"Metal,"

"…" Inuyasha blinked slowly and his eyes, that were previously drooped and dark with sleepiness, were wide and alert. "Yeah…I'm not really feelin' it, but thanks for coming. Don't let the door hit you on your way out," Inuyasha finished bluntly.

"You don't seem to understand Mr. Hongoroshi,"

"No. I understand perfectly. You think that I'm insane because I hurt Miroku,"

"We wouldn't put it as insane. Just slightly imbalanced,"

"Well, I'm not. So you can leave," he said with a glare. Izayoi walked in at that moment.

"Baby, you have to listen to them. They might be able to help you out,"

"I don't need their help! I don't need anyone's help!" he shouted as he stood and the blanket slid from his shoulders.

"Inuyasha, calm down…"

"Don't tell me to calm down! You're my mother! You're not supposed to agree with people we don't even know that are telling you I'm nuts!"

Izayoi flinched at his harsh proclamation. _I feel like he's right, but if this is what's best, then shouldn't I do it?_ She found herself asking. "Inuyasha, you need this. I know that you were hurt at the fact of hurting Miroku, and they're here to help you," Izayoi tried to reason.

"No! They can't help me! I didn't do it on purpose, it was an accident!" Inuyasha shouted and they two spokeswomen stood on either side of him.

"That's just it, Inuyasha, they're here to help you take control of your strength. They're here to help you," Izayoi tried again. Stress was plaguing her, but she refused to shout at her little boy.

"Please come with us, you'll be out before you know it," one of the woman said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Get your hands off!" Inuyasha barked at the woman. She was startled a bit, but she didn't let go. The leader of the two walked over to Izayoi calmly.

"I take it we can take him for a bit?"

"…Yeah…I suppose, I mean I don't want him to end up getting hurt because of his undeveloped powers…"

"Good. Lynda, take him back to the car and I'll be there in a minute," she chided toward the one holding the frazzled hanyou.

The girl put both her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders. As she started to pull him away, however, he jerked away. "No!" he shouted. Lynda tried again, with the same result.

"Please, we just wanna help," the woman pleaded.

"No you don't! You just wanna lock me up!" he shouted as he tried to get away from her. She picked him up and tried to restrain him, however, he was thrashing about wildly. "I'm not insane! I didn't mean to hurt him!" he pleaded as tears started to prick his eyes. "We were just playin'! MAMA!" he shouted as the woman managed to get him out the front door. He yanked with all his might as she tried to pull him with her. He dug his heals into the ground and madly gushing tears stained his cheeks. "No! I'm not crazy! Leave me alone! Mama! Please don't let them take me!" he shouted with begging eyes. "Leave me alone!" More tears flowed.

"Please," the woman almost begged. "We'll be as nice as possible!" said the exasperated woman.

Inuyasha's eyes flooded with stinging salt. "No! Please, please, don't do this! I didn't mean to hurt the kid! I'm not insane! Mama, please! I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it, I'm sorry I don't do very well in school, I'm sorry I'm not the best son all the time, just please, **please** don't let them take me!" he shouted in sobs as he dug his heals harder into the ground and thrashed around in the woman's arms.

Izayoi glanced away. She wanted very much to get him back, but the woman by her side kept reassuring her that this would be best for him.

As Inuyasha saw his mother look away, he momentarily froze his struggles. "Mama…" he whispered, his eyes growing more and more scarlet as the never-ending tears dripped down his chin and hit the dirt. The woman got him into the car with minimal effort after that, and the shock hadn't left Inuyasha system. That was, until he saw the rehabilitation center come into site.

The first thing he came aware of was the tears still streaming from his eyes. He angrily wiped them only to have them replaced by new ones. The two women in the front got out of the car and opened his door. "Come with us," the woman that had talked his mother into this, said.

"No way."

"Come on, we don't have much we need to do, we promise,"

"Pfft. As if I'd believe you."

"Mr. Hongoroshi, it's for you best interest,"

"Ha!" he spat. "I'm sure, next thing you'll be trying to tell me: 'we know the straight jacket is a little warm, but it's only to scare Jack Frost,'" he said in an irritated imitation of her voice.

The woman sighed as she unbuckled Inuyasha and attempt to lift him up. The hanyou thrashed violently and she nearly dropped him on the paved parking lot. She caught him before he hit the ground, and she attempted to steer him in the direction of the front doors, but he was making it extremely difficult. "Please, Lynda, want to get some sedative into his system!?" she nearly shouted at the frightened nurse.

Lynda nodded before pulling out a needle and some liquid. She quickly loaded the needle and stuck it into Inuyasha's arm.

All went black to the hanyou's eyes.

***

Inuyasha woke with a start inside a cozy-looking office. "Wha-?"

"Good you're awake," he heard a familiar voice say as he whirled around. He came face to face with the woman who'd put him in this sure-to-be hellhole. "Please, stay seated."

Inuyasha looked down to see that he was currently on a gurney. He growled at the woman. "And why should I?" he meant to snap it out, but his voice seemed somewhat weak.

"I have a few things to discuss with you, and you might be more comfortable if you're sitting," the woman stated simply before she sat down at her desk. "This center is for mental rehabilitation; however, it can be used for your needs as well. If you stay here for a little while, then we could help you to keep your powers in check. That way, the little mishap you and your friend had will, hopefully, not happen again. However, there're a few matters we need to discuss about your staying here. We have regulations, and just because you are not here for the same reason as the others, does not mean it is fair to give you special treatment. We have a certain dress code you'll have to abide by."

Inuyasha twitched his ears and glanced at her warily. He could only _imagine_ what this entailed.

***

Inuyasha sat in a chair struggling against the many nurses trying to hold him still as another behind him was currently halfway through cutting off his long, silver tresses.

As the last strand fell, she cleaned her work, and soon Inuyasha had about two-inch long, messy, cropped hair. He couldn't believe it! He had had long hair for as long as he could remember, and it was gone! Shock fled his system as one of them grabbed his chin and opened his mouth. They said his fangs were too sharp, before they pulled out a crown file used in dentist offices everywhere. Inuyasha desperately tried to clamp his mouth shut as they started to round his fangs. They'd grow back, but it hurt like hell! He went through the torture for about five minutes longer before they finally pulled away and he felt an intrusion to his ears.

Inuyasha gasped as they swabbed out his ears. They flicked away of their own accord, and this nurse apparently wasn't too patient. He grabbed his ears in a painful pinch and held them stiff forcefully as he swabbed them clean. Finally, he let go as he finished.

When nurses no longer surrounded him, Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. It was short-lived, however, when the nurse that had brought him here, entered the room. She was holding a pair of nail clippers, and Inuyasha's eyes widened.

_There's no way, _he thought. A demon's claws were a part of their nervous system, and were actually more like bone. To have them cut, it would be ridiculously painful, never mind bloody. He went to turn and run the _hell _out of there, but the nurse grabbed one of his hands. "No, no please. You don't underst-!" his own cry cut him off as his first claw fell to the floor. Blood dripped violently from his finger as pain throbbed up his hand. He tried yanking his hand back, but she held fast. Tears started pouring down his cheeks even more than he thought possible as she cut off the next one. Barely coherent begs and pleads left the hanyou's mouth as he cried and whimpered.

_Clip_

Pain.

_Clip_

Blood.

_Clip_

Scream.

Inuyasha begged her to stop over and over as his sobs wracked through him. She grabbed up his other hand as she tried to assure him it would be done soon. He begged harder as he pulled back his crimson hand.

_Clip_

"P-Please, s-s-stop!" he begged incoherently as his tears mingled with his dripping blood. Excruciating pain coursed through his entire arm as she finally finished.

"There," she said exhaustedly, "It's over now."

_Doesn't she know a hanyou's claws grow back within about a week_? It was _far_ from finished.

As they showed him to his room with his gauze-covered hands, they told him a little more about the place, but Inuyasha was too dazed and shocked about the day's events to listen. They opened the door to his cell, and showed him around. It was bleak. It was white with a single window showing the woods through bulletproof glass. It had a single bed in the corner, and that was it.

Inuyasha nodded to whatever the nurses had said, and sat on his bed as they closed the normal-looking door. Nevertheless, Inuyasha could hear them lock it on the other side. Did they think he was that stupid?

As he sat there for about ten minutes thinking over what had happened that day, tears stung his eyes again. His mom betrayed him! He would probably never get out of here. He stood up abruptly; panic flooding his blood, as he looked around. He looked out the window and tried to hit it through. Pain stung from his fingers through his arms and tears fell.

He whimpered lightly and the panic became worse. "Ah!" he shouted softly as he hit the window over and over again. His tear-blurred vision didn't notice as blood tainted the window and his bandages slowly ripped. His anger-filled ears didn't hear nurses come rushing through the door. His numb body didn't notice as they pulled him away. It was too much for the six-year-old. Tears poured out of his eyes as he cried aloud. He shook violently with anger, betrayal, and first and foremost, fear.

***

From the double mirror, that hung high on the wall above the door leading to the hanyou's room, the head nurse watch all that happened. She quickly dialed a number and it rang three times before the receiver released.

"_Hello?"_

"Mrs. Hongoroshi? We need to talk about your son."

**Okay, I finally decided to update. I guess I'm getting a bit lazy, ha-ha. Okay, so I am also going to be posting for "Childhood Remix" (finally) and I will (hopefully) have it out tonight, but maybe early tomorrow morning depending on if I get another writer's block on it. Okay, I didn't get any reviews on the first round, and they would be really appreciated, so please leave one :D. Okay then, 'til next time!**


	3. Losing the privilege of mommy

Crazy? Not me.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot for this story. I am also not making money off this.

Chapter 3: Losing the privilege of mommy…

"_What about him?"_

"Mrs. Hongoroshi, we seem to be having a difficulty adjusting him to our facility," the head nurse replied with mock-regret.

"_What do you mean? Of course he's going to be having difficulties adjusting; just give him some time!"_

"We'd love to, but that means we have to have him for some time. How does a week or two sound?"

"_I beg your pardon? You told me that he'd only be there a few days!"_

"Accurate, if he cooperated,"

"_Do you expect a six-year-old to cooperate his first day there?"_

"I suppose not, but he is acting up a bit…"

"_What do you mean?"_

"I mean…he's been very temperamental…" the nurse replied as she looked at the scene in front of her:

The nurses had finally pulled the irate hanyou away from the window, but he was far from subduing to them. He clawed with his bloody fingers and bit with his newly dulled fangs; he yelled and screamed incoherent shouts as he cried angry tears.

"Get away from me!" he shouted as he claimed over and over that he did not belong there. Two nurses got their grip on him and he yanked his hands back with a growl. "I'm not crazy, so let me go!" he yelled as more tears fell. "I just wanna go home!"

He pulled again as more nurses got a hold on him. They were holding his wrists behind his back, and he kicked violently.

"_Temperamental?"_

"Yes, he doesn't seem to like it here much. He's been acting up; we need a little longer than I originally planned…"

"_How _much_ longer?"_

"A few days longer depending on how he acts around you."

"_Oh? You mean I get to see him?"_

"Yes, in about a week or so, then if he takes it well, he can go home."

"_Are you telling the truth this time?"_

"I was always telling the truth, at least at the time, but things change,"

"_Mhm, and do you think they'll change this time?"_

"That all depends all on your son,"

"_Whatever, bye."_

"Goodbye." the nurse replied as she hung up the phone and stared still at the scene in the boy's room:

The nurses had firm hold of Inuyasha's hands and held them behind his back. He was still kicking and screaming as another nurse brought in a chair, and his captors brought him to a sit on it. They started strapping metal covered leather binds around his wrists and ankles. He started growling at the nurses as he struggled. The chair creaked, but no matter how hard he pulled, the straps wouldn't break. He pulled harder until he could feel warm liquid rolling down his hands and feet. He glanced down long enough to see blood dripping onto the once white floor before he looked back up at his captors, face broken.

"Please," he begged, "Please let me go." Tears streamed down his face.

"I'm sorry," gasped out one of the nurses as she tried to catch her breath. "We cannot do that."

"You see?" Inuyasha heard as he turned his head toward the door to see the head nurse walk into the room. "If you misbehave, and this is the only way, this is what it'll be."

The other nurses left, seeing as they weren't needed any longer. She looked down at Inuyasha and smiled. "If I have anything to do with it, and I do, you'll never see the outside world again."

Inuyasha gasped. "You can't do that!?"

"And why not? Who would believe an insane half-breed over the owner of this facility?"

"I am _not _insane!" he shouted.

"Are you sure you're not?"

"Of course I'm sure! I know I'm not ins-!"

"You can sleep now," the head nurse said as she injected a liquid into his arm.

All went blank.

***

Inuyasha came to at the sound of someone talking:

"-A danger to be around!" Inuyasha could hear a woman yell. More muttering he couldn't hear came through, only catching bits and pieces:

"-Precautions…taken soon-" … "Termination."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as the word sunk into his mind. They couldn't be talking about him, could they? He closed his eyes and evened out his breath as he heard the presumed-to-be nurses walked in. He heard them stop by the bed they apparently moved him on.

"Termination? Why can't we at least _try _to break him?" he heard a third person ask. "I'm sure that with the right treatment, he can be just as safe as any human," he insisted.

"Not likely, he can never be safe to be around!" the head nurse said with integrity.

"Can we at least try? Treat him like a normal patient, and if he ever gets too out of control, then we can just get him on that chair again."

"Beasts like him will only learn through pain."

"Then we'll break him through pain, but not through death!"

It was silent for a moment and Inuyasha figured that the head nurse was contemplating it. Finally, he heard, "Fine."

Then he was alone once again. He tried to keep his wretched sobs as silent as possible knowing there was someone watching. When he heard the door open again, he tensed and held his breath.

"You're awake, kid?"

"…Yeah…" Inuyasha replied hesitantly as he opened his eyes, but he refused to turn around.

"Good, because it's lunch time," he heard the woman say.

Slowly, the hanyou sat up, ears hidden in what was left of his hair. "Lunch?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, we don't starve our patients," the nurse snapped irritably.

Inuyasha slowly got off his bed and walked out as the nurse lagged behind. He stopped when he heard the head nurse approach and turned around. He saw the head nurse speaking quietly to the one that got him for lunch. The nurse nodded as the head nurse walked over. "I would like a word with you, if you will," she said as Inuyasha nodded and followed warily.

She opened a door to a private a room and shut the door behind Inuyasha. Before he could even turn around, she had him pinned against the wall. "Listen here you little mutt, I will have you broken, I just want to do it my way, and I know you were awake during our early conversation you little shit, so I know you'll behave extraordinarily well. Believe me when I say, that I will break your spirit along with your body," she finished in a hushed voice before she hit herself in the face so hard that there was a bruise already forming. She screamed as she smacked the wall with her hand and sat down on the floor. The nurse that was waiting in the hall came barging in.

"What's going on!?" she yelled as she went over to her boss. "Kagura, are you okay!?"

Kagura looked up. "I…I think so, he- he hit me…" she replied in a shaky voice. Inuyasha stared at the situation with wide eyes.

_Kami, she's the insane one!_ He shouted in his mind.

Kagura's voice snapped him out of his reverie: "Lynda, bring Inuyasha to my office immediately," she requested as she stood up on wobbly legs and walked out after a moment. Lynda grabbed up the squirming Inuyasha and brought him back to the office he originally woke up inside. Kagura was giving him a glare from her desk as she shooed Lynda out. "Now then," Kagura started. "What should we do with you? I say no lunch, dinner, or breakfast in the morning…"

"You crazy!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Crazy? Oh no, not me, you," she replied with a smirk.

"And besides that, you're a major hypocrite! You're a demon too!"

"You stupid boy! Do you see any youkai here? No, just the mutts come here, that and the actually mentally imbalanced… Now then, I'm thinking something a little more serious than just not eating. You need to be put through something that will allow you to realize that you are no better than youkai. In fact, you are much, much worse. So, what do _you_ think I should do?"

Inuyasha looked at the deranged woman in front of him with fearful eyes. "I think you should give me a reprimanding tap on the wrist, say 'bad boy' and then let me go."

Kagura laughed an almost wicked laugh. "Of course, I know what we'll do. It's still a bit chilly out, so not many people will use the freezer…" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he tried to piece together what she was implying. He didn't have the chance, however, as Kagura stood and walked up to him. She grabbed the back of his neck and suddenly he was out cold again.

***

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open to the sound of something clicking. He was getting sick of this whole pass-out-because-some-crazy-woman-thinks-you-should-be-dead thing, and now he didn't even know where he was. The first thing that came to mind was cold it was in there. The second thing was him realizing that the clicking was actually his teeth chattering. And last, but certainly not least, he noticed that he was, once again, bound to a chair. The only difference? This one was metal, and so were the binds holding him to it.

His breath quickened as he soon realized that he was in the meat freezer. Dead carcasses of animals were hanging all around. "Help! Somebody!" he shouted, or rather, rasped. His voice sounded a lot like Rose from _Titanic_ when she tied to get the rescuers attention. Cold, rescuers, huh, ironic…

He tried moving his arms and legs, but it only caused the metal to bite into his dry skin painfully. It was so cold, he couldn't tell if he was burning, or freezing. "Help!" he rasped again as he tried to pull free from his cold binds. _Wow, feels like I'm in a _Saw_ movie…_ he thought dryly as he tried to keep from shivering. He breathed out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, and the vapor came out frozen in mid air. He cried out multiple more times and yanked his binds until his ankles and wrists were rawer than a potato. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he fell into a cold-made sleep.

_Click, click, click, click, click, mutter, click, click, _

Inuyasha cracked open a frost-covered lid when he heard women's heels walking toward him and the door creak open. He could see a vague shape come toward him and he opened his blood-crusted lips. "Hello?" he mouthed more than asked.

"Hello." Inuyasha mentally cringed at the sound of Kagura's voice.

He felt warm gloved hands unhook his binds, and then lift him out of the seat. He opened his mouth to scream, with nothing coming out of his frozen windpipes, as he felt skin from his back, rear, and legs tear painfully away from the muscle.

Kagura carried him out of the freezer and back to her office. Once she had him seated, she started bandaging his raw writs, ankles, and his…well, everything else. "Do you see what I can do?" she said finally.

Inuyasha nodded while his teeth chattered painfully.

"Good, now then, the other nurses feel we should give you a journal…so…um, here," she said tossing a thin, black book to him. It hit his torso and fell to the ground. "Well? Pick it up!" Kagura yelled as she slapped him across his frozen face. The pain doubled because of the cold and frost went flying across the room, but Inuyasha's eyes were blank the entire time as he bent over and picked up the black book. She smirked and called in a nurse to lead the hanyou back to his room.

That night, when he could keep his hand straight enough to write, Inuyasha cracked open the journal.

_Journal Entry One:_

_I know I'm not crazy… I need to find a way out of here…_

_--_

_Journal Entry Two:_

_I can finally eat again, but I was caught out of my room, so I can't eat for another few days while I'm bound to a chair in my room…_

_--_

_Journal Entry Three:_

_I was supposed to go home… mommy never came to pick me up. Maybe she doesn't want me anymore…_

_--_

_Journal Entry Seven:_

_I've been "acting up" so they transferred me to a new room after re-clipping my nails and everything else that marked me as a hanyou. There are no windows, and I have to stay bound to my chair during the days except for when it's time to eat. Still no sign of mommy…_

_--_

_Journal Entry Nine:_

_I'm not allowed out of my room at all now. They bring my food, if I eat at all…_

_--_

_Journal Entry Sixteen:_

_They have me on medicine now. Momma hasn't been to visit…_

_--_

_Journal Entry Twenty-Eight:_

_My therapist thinks I'm crazy too… Mom? Why aren't you here yet?_

--

_Journal Entry Forty-Four:_

_The nurses here think I'm making a lot of progress. Maybe I'll go home soon?_

_--_

_Journal Entry Sixty-Two:_

_I ruined my chances… I tried to run when Kagura wanted to strangle me. They say I just imagined it, and now their testing me for schizophrenia. Mother, where have you gone?_

_--_

_Journal Entry Sixty-Four:_

_Good news: no schizophrenia. Bad news: they still think I'm not well enough to leave. I'm back on my chair. No parent yet…_

_--_

_Journal Entry Eighty-Two:_

_Found out they were putting sleeping pills in all my food, this explains so much. I…don't _think_ I'm crazy… Am I? Is that why you won't come back?_

_--_

_Journal Entry Ninety-One:_

_Third month in this hellhole. Don't know what to do, Izayoi's visiting today…_

**Okay, I finally have this chapter finished. I knew what I wanted to accomplish, and I knew what I wanted to happen, but I just could _not_ write it the way I wanted to. Tired now, maybe write the next chapter for "Childhood Remix" tomorrow. Maybe not. Either way, please review, and see ya next time!**


	4. One third a life wasted

Crazy? Not me.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot for this story. I am also not making money off this.

Chapter 4: One third a life wasted…

**Chapter Note: It has come to my attention that some of you think that Izayoi was being non-motherly or I didn't quite know the regulations of metal rehabilitation or the need of legal documents. I thank you for pointing out those things, but I will actually be explaining all that in this chapter. Please do not blame Izayoi; it is not her fault. Thank you ^.^**

"Mrs. Hongoroshi, so great to see you again," Kagura greeted with a phony smile on her face.

"I wish I could say the same. When I signed those papers you gave me, you told me it would only be a week, two at the most!"

"Mrs. Hongoroshi, I said that in confidence, and thought I meant it, but you will not believe the things he's done-" _or I've done_ "-we just had to keep him. And it clearly stated that you were not to visit unless we deemed safe,"

"But I'm his mother! You can't just keep me from him!" Izayoi fumed.

"You're the one that signed the paper, and we did give you the choice, now be lucky you can see him now!" the head nurse snapped with anger as she walked away and made a gesture for Izayoi to follow.

After a very anger-filled and silent walk, they were at a silver door with a lock on the outside. Izayoi gaped.

"You've been keeping him in _there_?" she asked in bewilderment.

"It was necessary," Kagura lied venomously.

_Whatever, what six-year-old needs to be behind a steel door? She's so bull-shitting me,_ Izayoi thought as she watched the head nurse unlock the bolt on the door. Before it was even completely open, Izayoi bolted inside. The room was very bland. There were no windows, the bed looked completely uncomfortable and barely had covering, and the walls were just the silver metal, as was the floor. It was a perfect square and she could see some unfinished trays of food. That was when her eyes came to rest on her son.

Inuyasha seated on a chair in the middle of the room, had his head hung and hands folded neatly on his lap. He was definitely thinner than she remembered…

"Yash-" Izayoi whispered took a step closer, but stopped when she saw him flinch and turn away. "Yash?" she whispered.

"He's been a tad disobedient and hasn't spoken in a while…" Kagura explained.

Izayoi shot daggers at her. "He's not disobedient, he's shy."

"To his own mother?"

"No. To the person that sent him to this God-forsaken place," she finished quietly with tears pricking at her eyes.

At that, Inuyasha finally looked up. He said nothing, but he finally looked at her. It would've made her happy…_if_ he hadn't looked at her with pain, torture, and betrayal. Izayoi flinched; she had caused that look. She walked over defeated before crouching in front of him. "Baby, I-"

"So what? I'm your 'baby' now?" he asked with quiet malice. Kagura gasped. He truly hadn't spoken a word for the past two months and she was surprised he'd say anything to the one he blamed for this whole mess.

"Inuyasha, you don't underst-"

"Understand what? That you _didn't_ lock me up in here? Oh, how could I have mistaken you letting them take me away and not coming back for three months? Silly me, you're right, that _does_ mean you care," he sneered.

"Inuyasha, it was for your own good."

The hanyou spat. "Is _this_ for my own good!?" he yelled with angry tears spilling from his eyes as he lifted his bloody and bandaged hands.

"Oh my word," Izayoi rasped. "What on Earth happened to you!?" she nearly yelled grabbing his left hand gently.

He ripped his hand from her grip as more tears, this time of pain, fell from his eyes. "It's them! They did this to me!" he cried as tears washed his face. "And it's all your fault! I hate y-!" his mother's embrace muffled his last sentence. He cried desperately into her as she held him close.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whispered in a cracking voice. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Inuyasha's voice was shaky and barely understandable between the hiccups and sobs. He looked at her with watery and bloodshot eyes. He nodded his head slowly before falling into tears once again. "I'll try…" he sobbed into her shoulder.

"You will? You promise?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly, hesitantly.

"Good, because I don't want to lose my son," Izayoi realized she shouldn't have said that when she felt his form go rigid.

"Well then maybe you shoulda showed it instead of condemning me," he retorted as he wiggled from her grip.

"Come on now, so they had to clip your claws, it's not that big a de-"

"You think that's it!? Do you know all the things they did to me!? How often they did it!? How much it hurt!?" Inuyasha stood with fresh tears of agony and betrayal in his eyes. "No! Of course not! How could you ever understand unless you were a demon damned to this hellish place!?"

Nurses filtered in and started pulling him away. His eyes shot wide open at the realization of what he just said. _Oh no! What if she won't come back again!? _his panicked mind thought. And right before Izayoi was locked out, she heard her little boy whimpered: "I'm sorry, please don't go."

Izayoi spun around to glare at Kagura. "What the hell! Why would you do that!?"

"He was starting to become a threat,"

"Oh pah-lease! He's six!"

"He's also supernatural!"

"I don't give a shit! I want my son back!"

"He's right in the middle of his correction, if he leaves now, the results could be most unsatisfying."

Izayoi thought for a moment. _He needs this,_ she continued saying in her head over and over. "But what he said…"

"Embellishing as children do, I'm sure,"

"…Keep him, but I get to visit whenever I please."

"Mrs. Hon-"

"No. I visit, or I sue your ass."

Kagura barked a laugh. "For what!?"

"For kidnapping," Izayoi answered triumphantly.

"You signed an agreement."

"Yes, but as his mother, I have the right to take him out if I want to."

Kagura's smile turned humorless. "Very well then," she started sweetly. "When would you next like to see him?"

"Now."

The crying hanyou looked up to see the door opening and his mom walking in. "Mama!" he shouted and ran to her. "I'm so sorry! I forgive you!" he sobbed into her as she once again held him close. "I didn't mean it..." he whispered/sobbed.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, I know, I know," Izayoi cooed as Inuyasha settled down to hiccups. When he calmed down even more, she ruffled his short hair and sat down with him on the floor.

"Where's daddy?" he asked, rolling the long unused word around his mouth.

"He's at work right now, but he should be home soon. When he does get off the clock, I'll call him down, how about that?" she asked happily watching her son pull his lips into a small smile.

"Sounds good."

***

_Brrrring! Brrrring! Brrrri-_

"Hello?"

…

"Oh, hey Izzy," Inunotaisho greeted.

…

"Yup, just got through the door."

…

The youkai dropped the phone with his mouth agape before scrambling to pick it back up. "Really?"

…

"Alright, I'll be right there," he concluded before hanging up the phone and racing off to the rehabilitation center.

A nurse looked up from her paperwork. "Yes? Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," the youkai nodded. "I'm here to see my son,"

"Name?"

"Inunotaisho Hongoroshi,"

"I meant the child's name," the nurse explained in an annoyed tone after looking through her files for the name he gave her.

"…Oh, um, Inuyasha Hongoroshi," he corrected and waited impatiently as she shuffled through her files. "Come on, hurry the fuck up!" he snapped, tapping his fingers on her desk.

"Please sir, I'm trying," the nurse tried.

"Oh whatever! How many six-year-olds have that name!? Just use your fucking brai-!"

"Found it!" the nurse exclaimed in a "_Eureka!" _sort of way. "Right this way."

Inunotaisho rolled his eyes. "About fucking time, damn. They call you a nurse? Pfft, I bet you faint at the sight of blood."

The nurse, with an _extremely _fake smile, opened a door. "Right through there, sir," she stated before getting the hell out of there.

Inunotaisho watched his son look up. "Daddy?"

"Hey there squirt," he answered thickly and opened his arms for his son. They hugged for a moment before Inunotaisho ruffled his hair. "Well, this is a new look…"

"Yeah…I wasn't in regulation…"

"That's bullshit!"

"TaiTai…" Izayoi warned.

"I mean…uh, 'that's bull-doo!'"

"That's better," she started as both her son and her husband rolled their eyes and snorted. "Now then, how was work?"

"Okay, I suppose, and how's my son?"

"Okay, I suppose," Inuyasha answered in a way that imitated his father perfectly as Izayoi tried to suppress a giggle.

***

Inuyasha for the first time in a long time was smiling and actually enjoying his life. His parents were just as he remembered (though it wasn't that long ago he had to remember), but he still couldn't shake the feeling he should be mad at his mother. He felt bad because he already told her he forgave, and he didn't want to say otherwise because he was afraid she'd leave again. He spent most of the time talking more to his dad. He didn't blame his dad, after all, he wasn't even home. He wanted everything to be okay with his mom, but he still felt betrayed. No matter how he felt, though, he put it behind him for now; he was just enjoying them being there at all.

Whenever they asked him how things were there, he was very vague. He could feel the nurses watching, especially Kagura. He didn't know what to say, so he just said that he was getting better and that things weren't too bad. He felt his dad understood a little more than his mother, because after all, he knew what hurt demons; whereas his mom was a human…she didn't get it. He could feel it already. There was a rift forming between the once great relationship he had with his mother. Fortunately, she seemed oblivious, which hurt him, but spared her feelings, and that was all he cared about. He'd be able to forgive her, eventually…

Visiting hours had to be over sometime, he knew they would, but he was so scared about what the nurses would do to him. "Do you hafta go?" Inuyasha asked in plead.

"Sorry, but we do," Izayoi told her pouting son in a pouting voice herself.

"Are ya sure?"

"It's 'you,' not 'ya,' and yes," she responded in a sorry tone this time. And so they left…

Surprisingly, though, the nurses did nothing more than strap him down to his chair. He was expecting more, but the fact that there wasn't gave him hope. _That means they're probably coming back too soon to not notice the bruises! _

***

_Journal Entry #1,092:_

_Mom and dad visit so much now, it's great! Not only is it good because I get to see them, but also because they don't hurt me as much now that my parents come back almost every day! There used to be this time where I was all alone and I had no one visiting me. I got hurt so many times then, but that's all behind me. After all, it _was_ three years ago. Maybe if I'm good, I won't be here forever…_

**Okay, so I wrote most of this one in a notebook during school, and yes, I realize I should've been paying attention, but oh well, the damage is already done. So check out my other stories is you haven't already, and I should be getting back to "Childhood Remix" at some point… I try to make regular updates, but clearly, 'tis not meant to be. Oh well, please leave a comment, and tell me what you think. However, please, no flames, they will be erased anyway, so it's not like there is any point. Constructive criticism only. Thank you and I'll try to update soon. TTFN ^.^


	5. Minor operation

Crazy? Not me.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot off this story. I am also not making money off this.

Chapter 5: Minor operation…

Izayoi was getting ready to visit her son again. They kept telling her that he wasn't done his treatment yet, and that was really starting to piss her off. He was already nine years old now, and she hadn't been able to see her little boy grow up.

"That stupid little…" her mumble continued softly as she went to answer the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"_Mrs. Hongoroshi?"  
_Izayoi rolled her eyes at Kagura's voice. "Yes?" she answered almost too cheerily.

…

"Oh?" the skeptical question came out before Izayoi could stop it.

…

"And how, exactly, is that?"

…

"Okay… basically, you're telling me that he can't get out at all?"

…

"I don't want to do that." Izayoi answered through clenched teeth.

…

"There. Is. Nothing. Dangerous. About. Him."

…

"I'm not going to put him through that!"

…

"…And he can leave as soon as it's done?"

…

"Will it harm him? Will he feel any pain?"

…

"…And then he can get out of there?"

…

"Good. …Go through with it, but I want to be there."

"_Of course, Mrs. Hongoroshi."_

Izayoi clicked the phone off and sat on the sofa as she held her head in her hands. "He's going to hate me," she muttered into her palms. She rubbed her face, sighed, and finished getting ready before heading down to the facility.

Inuyasha sat broken in his chair. Three years, three years he had been there. He had a feeling he was never going to get out. He sat there with his hands gripping the sides of his infamous chair. They didn't have to strap him in any more. He never fought. It wasn't worth it. It only got him into more trouble. There had to be a way out of there, but all he could think of for now was to be good and hope they don't see anything wrong with him. His blank gaze stared down at the floor trying to ignore how pale his skin was now. Trying to ignore how thin he had become. Trying to ignore the bags he could feel under his eyes, and the sleepless nights that had caused them. Trying to ignore, and yet thinking about all of it all at the same time. Maybe he was crazy.

"Your mother is here to pick you up," one of the nurses interrupted his thoughts.

Inuyasha sat there, gaze unwavering. "That's not funny," he muttered barely audible.

"It wasn't a joke. Come with me," she finished matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha slowly looked up at her. "You mean she's here to see me?" he asked trying not to get hopeful.

"No…" she started impatient. "She's here to pick you up. Take you home." She muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "moron", but Inuyasha didn't pay any heed to it.  
"Home?" he murmured before slowly standing up and following the nurse.

They walked down the corridor with Inuyasha following behind. Until, that is, he saw his mother. Then, he zipped right passed the nurse and ran right into his mother's awaiting arms. Tears streamed down his cheeks and onto his shirt as he cried his happiness and relief into his mother's shoulder. He cried and cried until he felt wetness against his hair. He looked up to see his mother crying as well. She smiled slightly before hugging him tightly against her. Inuyasha sniffled before turning toward the nurse that brought him there in the first place. "T-thank you so much," he whimpered.

"Not my doing, kid," the nurse muttered before turning around and leaving. Inuyasha held his grip on his mother and was about to start walking to the car, but Kagura walked through the door before he could move.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" she said in an almost mocking tone.

"I'm leaving, you can't stop me," Inuyasha protested weakly.

"No, but there is one last thing you have to do before we allow you to leave."

"…W-what?"

"Oh don't worry; you'll be home free soon enough. There's just one little thing that we have to do. You'll have to go under a minor operation. You'll be done within the hour. And then you can leave," she said and everyone could see that she was not happy about this turn of events. _  
_"Minor? Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked his mother skeptically.

"Of course sweetie," Izayoi assured a little on the shaky side.

"Sit down on this," Kagura continued as she wheeled in a wheelchair. Inuyasha looked up at his mother, and at her nod, sat down in the chair. Kagura wheeled him into a white room that had other sick kids. Only, they were physically sick.

"A hospital?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well of course, where else would you get this done?" Kagura continued down the hall until she made it to a comfortable-looking room. Izayoi carefully picked him up and laid him down on the bed. She kissed him on the head.

"Don't be afraid," she whispered before sitting down in the chair next to her son. That was the last thing he remembered before everything was black.

Inuyasha screamed on the inside. Everything was dark and he couldn't get the sound out to his mouth, but he couldn't help it. He felt like he was being ripped in two. He felt like his flesh was tearing away from his bone and he was being covered in a blazing fire. He could feel things poke at him and needles stick. He felt like all he could do was lay there and die. There was so much pain, he could barely breathe, but soon, it was over. He felt all the pressure come off of him as he laid there still in black.

Izayoi's leg shook the floor as she watched her son breathe through his oxygen tube. Tear after tear feel from her eyes as she saw him lay there helplessly. "He's going to hate me," she muttered as her head fell into her hands again. She choked back a sob and one hand reached out to hold his. She squeezed his limp hand as she slowly opened her blurry eyes.

"Relax Izzy, it'll be okay. It was the right thing to do," Inunotaisho whispered to his worrying wife. She had called him right after Inuyasha had gone under. He was there in only a few minutes and had been there for a good hour trying to assure his wife that she had no choice.

"If it was right, then how come it makes me queasy?"

"They would never have let him out if you didn't do this. He would've been miserable."

"But-"

"But nothing," Inunotaisho closed the subject as he sat down next to her and placed a hand on her knee to stop her bouncing. "Calm down, it'll be fine," he said before kissing her amorously on the cheek.

"Maybe you're right. I mean, this has got to be better than the alternative of living here and only getting to see us during visiting hours…"

"Exactly, you know that he'll eventually thank you. No, he probably won't be happy, but hey, I'll bet he'll love being home again," her husband tried to assure her while still rubbing her knee.

"Maybe you're right,"

"You already said 'maybe'. I'm not 'maybe' correct, I _am_ correct. You know I am, because you know your son, and he would not have liked it very much to be trapped in a place like this for all his life,"

"I know, but I don't like this. I'm just glad that Kagura has nothing to do with it. A completely different doctor and nurses from an actual hospital. If that damned nurse had anything to with this opera- WILL THAT HURT HIM?" Izayoi shouted as she saw the doctor pull out a _very_ sharp-looking scalpel.

"Well ma'am, he may feel a few things, but it should only hurt a moment," the doctor assured her behind his medical mask.

Izayoi hid in her husband's shoulder when she saw the doctor heading for her son. "Oh, I wish this would stop. Kagura said it would only take a few moments!"

"And you're _still_ listening to what that she-thing has to say?" Inunotaisho asked incredulously.

"Well… no, but still!"

The taiyoukai chuckled. "Do you want to leave?"

"No!" Izayoi gasped. "I can't leave him, how could even think of that!"

"Well, you look like you're about to faint.

"I'm fine."

"Mhm."

"Shh, shh! He's waking up!" Izayoi whispered hoarsely before tears started to leak from her eyes again.

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly and boy did he feel weird. He looked up at his mother and furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "Mama? Why are you crying?" he asked weakly.

"You going to hate me," she mouthed as more tears fell.

Inuyasha smiled. "I don't hate you," he whispered reassuringly. He glanced over to her side and smiled bigger. "Daddy?"

"Hey sport," Inunotaisho answered sounding a bit choked up himself.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"Nothing sweetie, are you feeling okay?" Izayoi asked.

"Yeah, actually I'm kinda hungry," he answered as his parents chuckled.

"Well, why don't we go out to eat?" Izayoi asked.

"No." Inuyasha said firmly.

His parents looked at each other, then back at their son.

"No. I want to eat at home," he stated just as firmly as before.

His parents smiled and Izayoi helped him into his wheelchair.

Inuyasha was feeling a bit dizzy and his head hurt. He wasn't stupid. He knew they probably messed around in there trying to make his brain work functionally (as if it didn't already).

"Well Kagura, as much as I love to say this, goodbye and good riddance!" Izayoi called from over her shoulder as she finished signing her son out and wheeled him to the car. With a little help from his parents, Inuyasha walked to it (still a little shaky) and sat down. He smiled as he smelt the inside that felt like a familiar stranger to him. He watched his mother hand the wheelchair back to one of the nurses as his father got into the driver's seat. He watched his mom get into the car she had driven there, a new truck that he hadn't seen before, and felt the engine start. The familiar roads went by as he finally saw his home come into view through the trees. It was just as he remembered. He didn't wait for his dad to turn off the car before he threw open the door and ran up the front steps. When he finally got there, he was shaky and out of breath, but he didn't care. He tried to turn the doorknob, but he couldn't get it to open. His face fell with terror as he waited for the dream to end.

"Hang on there sport, I gotta unlock the door!" he heard his father chuckle from behind him.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief and bounced from foot to foot as he waited for his father to unlock the door.

As soon as Inuyasha heard the click that indicated that he could see his home again, he was a blur to everyone around him. The first thing he did was run upstairs. He threw open his door and the smell of books hit his nose immediately. He opened his eyes to the sight he thought he'd never see again. _His_ room. He looked at the red walls and his black comforter. His small T.V. and bookshelves full of his favorite authors, and his very own collection of the "Case Closed" manga, every volume for the singles, to the thirties. He missed his room, and it was just as he remembered.

Inuyasha smiled for the first time in three years before jumping on his bed. It smelt like linen and home. He laughed as his back melted against the comfortable box-spring.

"Inuyasha?" Izayoi called from downstairs in a cheery voice.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha called back hearing for himself the smile in his voice.

"Come help with dinner!"

"Coming!" Inuyasha sat up and went bolting to his door. That was the first time he ever passed by a mirror… and it had him doing a double-take. "MOTHER?"

**Woo! I had an epiphany while I was watching T.V. with my mom and I just had to write it down. So I started. Unfortunately, then my mom and I started watching "She's the Man", and the only time I could actually write was during commercial (because I love that movie), and that was only when my sister Ally, my mom, and I weren't talking, so I've been working on this for a _very_ long time. Phwew, I'm glad that's over. Well, if you haven't checked out my other stories, please do so, and please review. Thank you for being patient and hopefully I'll get out a chapter of "Childhood Remix" soon. 'Til next time!**


	6. Born anew

Crazy? Not me.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot off this story. I am also not making money off this.

Chapter 6: Born anew…

"MOM?" Inuyasha shouted again.

"…Yes, sweetie?"

The hanyou turned away from the reflection staring him down and bolted down the stairs. "W-what happened to my ears!.?"

Izayoi looked at her husband for support, but to her dismay, he seemed just as uncomfortable as she was. "Well…I- I… the thing is… they wouldn't let you out until you became human. I'm so sorry, sweetie; I know you hate me for this, but I had to have my little boy back," she explained in a watery voice.

Inuyasha looked from his awkward dad, to his crying mother, and finally into a mirror that was hanging on the wall in the living room attached to the kitchen. It was weird; like a familiar stranger was looking back at him. He took in his cropped black hair, slate grey eyes, human ears, and fangless mouth. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed. His vision was dull, he could barely hear anything, and it felt like he had a stuffy nose though he knew he didn't. He had figured it was just a side effect of the operation… though technically it was…

His mother told him that he turns human once a month, and he always tried to stay up for it, but he was younger back then and was always too tired by that point. Besides, even if he had stayed up to witness it, the mental hospital was so stuffy and dark in his soundproof room already, he hadn't noticed.

He looked back up at his crying mother. Why was she so upset? She had saved him from the horror he had been living through for the past three years. Granted, she put him there in the first place, but that didn't change the fact that she did whatever she could to get him back home. So what if he was human? At least he was out of that hellhole…

"I don't hate you, momma," he whispered reassuringly.

Izayoi looked down at her son through blurred vision. "Why not? I always told you that you are who you are and you shouldn't let anyone change that. And I'm the one that did." Her voice was shaking and barely audible. She and her husband had always been the weird couple on the block, but that didn't matter to them. They always vowed that their son's life would be lived through half-demon eyes; they didn't want him to change, even if he sometimes went through a hard time because of it.

"You only did that because you had to. I didn't want to stay in that place, and now I don't have to. I'm happy," he said with a smile.

Izayoi sniffled before nodding with a shaky smile herself. "Let's have dinner, it's your favorite."

"Ramen!" Inuyasha yelled happily as he ran to sit in his seat.

The next morning, Inuyasha didn't complain when his alarm clock buzzed for a wake-up call. He didn't complain when he found out he woke up late, or when he had to get ready in less than five minutes only to still miss the bus. He didn't complain when he came back inside and his mother scolded him, or when he had to be driven to school instead of hanging out with his friend on the bus. He was completely happy… until that thought had stuck him. _Hanging out with my friend on the bus? I can't hang out with him; his mother would never let me after what I did… besides that, it's been three years; I doubt anyone even remembers I went to that school. _

After the lonely realization hit him, his mood turned sour. He sat in the car staring out the window instead of asking his mom to change the radio station every time a song he didn't like or didn't know came on, and when they pulled into the school, he didn't even return his mother's "have a nice day."

He walked into the large building and got his schedule from the office. The receptionist seemed nice as she handed him the name of his new teacher and the number of the room she was in. He thanked the woman and went off to try to find his way through the maze of hallways.

Since he was schooled at the rehabilitation center,* he was admitted into the fourth grade as per usual for his age group. He may have missed the first week, but at least he didn't have to go back to the first grade…

When Inuyasha walked into his classroom, the teacher stopped talking and everyone turned to stare t him. He shrunk back a little at the undying blank eyes that seemed to stare straight through to his soul and feed off his memories. He knew almost everyone in the classroom, or talked to them before, but he doubted any of them remembered who he was.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked. She was a short, Latina woman with long black hair and large brown eyes. She talked with a Hispanic accent, which was uncommon in Japan, but apparently happened.

"I-I'm the new student here," Inuyasha stuttered. He voice sounded off; like when you have an ear infection and everything sounds like you're in a bubble, but he knew they couldn't hear what he did.

"Oh, well why don't you have a seat next to Miroku?"

Inuyasha looked around and saw his former friend. He smiled a bit as the teacher asked Miroku to raise his hand and Inuyasha sat down next to him.

"Hey," Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Um… hi…" he started awkwardly. "I'm Miroku."

The former hanyou looked at his friend with puzzlement before slowly grabbing his outstretched hand. "Hi, I'm… Inuyasha?" he said back as if not sure if that was what he was supposed to say.

"Nice to meet y-" Miroku stopped and his eyes widened slightly. Noticing the glances he was getting from the teacher, he started speaking in a horse whisper. "Inuyasha?" he asked in a non-believing voice.

The boy in question realized that Miroku had never seen him as a human and smiled as he realized that meant his friend hadn't forgotten him. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Whoa, what happened? I thought you were in that mental place?"

"I just got out yesterday."

"And… being human?"

Inuyasha's eyes darkened with sadness. "They would only let me out if I got rid of my demon half…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, that's rough."

"Yeah, it's not easy to get used to, but I'm starting to get the hang of it."

"That's good. Hey, listen, I'm _so_ sorry about what happened all those years ago. I didn't mean to get you in trouble, and I certainly didn't mean for you to become human."

"It's not your fault," Inuyasha started with a faraway look. "I'm the one that hurt you. I'm really sorry for that…"

"Don't mention it," Miroku responded with a smile that was returned full-heartedly by the hanyou turned human. "We're still friends, right?"

Inuyasha stared at him for what seemed like hours. How could Miroku forgive him so easily? Why did he still want to be friends? Well, whatever the reason, Inuyasha wasn't about to decline. "Right," he answered with a smile.

Miroku and Inuyasha spent the day being caught up on everything they went through during the three years. Miroku told Inuyasha everything, but the information he received back was very limited. In fact, Inuyasha barely told him anything at all.

By the time lunch had come around, all Miroku knew was that they cut his hair and kept him in a singled-out room. Miroku tried not to push too much, but he was so curious, and it bothered him that his once best friend wouldn't tell him much anymore without prodding. "Sounds pretty tough there," Miroku replied absently to disguise his disappointment.

"Yeah, but at least I'm out now, right?" the once-hanyou replied while biting into his pizza.

"Right, now hopefully my mother doesn't hate you for the rest of eternity…"

"…" Inuyasha stared silently into the woods at the end of the playground. He had forgotten momentarily about Miroku's mom. There was no way that she was going to let him see her son again after what happened those three lonely years ago.

"Well, I'm sure it'll all work out for the better…" Miroku muttered not even trying to sound convincing.

"You're right, surely you mom will forgive me!"

"No fucking way in hell!" Mrs. Houshi yelled at the questioning Inuyasha.

"But mom-!" Miroku attempted only to be cut off by his enraged parent.

"There is _no_ way I'm letting that… that _thing_ inside my home again!"

"Mom! It was an accident! Besides, he's human now, it can't happen again," Miroku pleaded.

"…" Mrs. Houshi knew he was right, of course, but admitting was another story. She didn't want to trust the young boy from next door again, but he was the only friend her son honestly had. It truly had been an accident, she realized only after a year of convincing from Miroku. Now he was human, as well. He wouldn't be much stronger than Miroku himself, and certainly couldn't easily harm him again. "…If _anything_ goes awry…"

"Thanks mom!" Miroku yelled synced with Inuyasha's "Thanks Mrs. Houshi!" as they ran inside.

Once in Miroku's room, Inuyasha called his mom to tell her where he was:

_"Hello?"_

"Mom?"

_"Oh there you are! Why didn't you get off the bus?"_

"I did; I'm at Miroku's house. Sorry I didn't ask first…"

_"…Miroku's mom was okay with that?"_

Inuyasha smiled. "Yup!"

_"Okay then, have fun."_

"I will, bye mom!"

The week passed and every day after school was spent at one or another's house. They filled each other in on other things they had forgotten to mention, and laughed about old times and inside jokes. They were finally becoming best friends again, and before long, Miroku and Inuyasha were acting as if the latter had never left in the first place.

By the time Friday came around, everyone knew that he was the weird one. Those that had known him as a half-demon, started recognizing him as a human; those that hadn't known him before heard the rumors of where he was for the past few years. Before a full week had gone by, he was isolated by everyone except Miroku. Everyone thought he was some sort of freak that should still be kept in a mental hospital.

Then there was Kouga. He was the new kid, and already, he had learned of Inuyasha. It wasn't long at all before Inuyasha had to endure the torment of the young wolf demon. That's right, he was a demon himself, but did he sympathize? Of course not. According to Kouga, the only reason Inuyasha had to give up his demon half was because hanyou weren't strong enough to control their power in the first place.

Inuyasha hid all of this from his mother, of course. He didn't want to tell her that a kid that had just moved there on Thursday was taunting him along with the rest of the crowd. As long as he had at least one friend, Inuyasha could handle it. So his mother stayed in the dark… until the suspension…

And that brings us back to Friday. Inuyasha actually made the bus that morning and had gotten plenty of sleep the night before. He was ready for his quiz and was feeling pretty good. However, when he got off the bus and headed towards the schoolyard, Kouga was already waiting for him.

"Hey mutt," he replied nonchalantly. "Or, I suppose you aren't a mutt anymore…"

"Come off it, Kouga," Inuyasha responded with a sharp tone that showed he wasn't going to deal with the flea-bitten wolf today.

"Come off what? Your three-year vacation?"

"Yes. That."

"Okay, keep calm now, wouldn't want you to get crazy on me," Kouga mocked as Inuyasha halted abruptly.

"What did you just say?" the once-hanyou asked in a cold voice.

"I don't want you to freak out on me," Kouga responded back, confused.

"No. You didn't say that. Say _exactly_ what you just said."

Kouga thought for a moment before realization dawned in the young youkai's eyes. "Oh, you mean 'crazy.'"

Inuyasha turned with a glare that couldn't have been scarier even if he was still half-demon. "I am _not_ crazy. Never was. Never will be."

"Oh really?" Kouga replied with a smirk that revealed triumph for finding Inuyasha's sore spot. "Because I heard you were so insane, they only let you out to get rid of you."

Inuyasha let out a growl that sounded fake and distorted, but he didn't let the odd sound change his expression. "Call me crazy again, wolf. Do it. Go on, I'm waiting."

"…" Kouga started walking away; and Inuyasha would've left him alone if it wasn't for the mutter of "crazy son of a bitch" under his breath.

Inuyasha could almost hear the rubber band in his mind snap as he ran full speed at the blue-eyed youkai. He glared at the ookami and crashed him into the ground. Even though he was human, he easily brought the beast to the ground and pinned him. "Take it back!" he snapped, as Kouga looked terrified up at him.

"Yeah right, I only take back lies, freak."

And that was when the first punch was thrown. Inuyasha hit him square on the nose. He was astonished that even with his human power, the wolf's nose bled profusely. Koga snarled and threw Inuyasha off him and straight into the brick wall of the building. The back of his head throbbed, but he got up anyway and ran towards Kouga again. This time, however, the demon was ready and easily close lined the hanyou turned human.

"You think you can pin me like that again? I'd like to see you try," he replied angrily whilst wiping blood from his face.

"I know I can, bastard!" Inuyasha growled back as he stood up as if the hit didn't even affect him.

Kouga got into a fighting position with a smirk. "Bring it on then, mutt-no-more." Kouga snarled back with a deafening glare.

The stand-off only lasted a few moments before they lunged at each other and were fighting tooth and nail (or claw?). A circle of kids had gathered around the area and was yelling cheers of encouragement to their favorite side. In other words, everyone was cheering for Kouga except for the lone Miroku.

The fight itself only lasted for a few minutes before a teacher came and yanked the two boys apart.

"What on _earth_ is going on here?" the teacher yelled, red-faced.

"He started it!" the two yelled simultaneously.

"I don't care who started it! Both of you to the office!" the teacher yelled and led them to the principal's office.

Kouga and Inuyasha sat at separate ends of the waiting room, glaring at each other silently. Finally, the principal arrived and called them in. He scolded them a bit, listened to their stories, and sent letters to their parents explaining the fight and how they were not to be allotted in school for the next week.

Inuyasha trudged off his bus and up the front steps of his house. He thought this operation was supposed to make him normal, but he was starting to feel as far as normal as he could get. He sighed as he opened the door; there was _no_ way he was going to let anyone call him crazy ever again.

*I didn't write about the education at the center, but I decided in this chapter I didn't want to make him go back to the first grade like he had been in the first chapter, lol.

**So, I've been working on this at school for the past two days. I had an epiphany in the middle of my info/tech class, and luckily, we were in a room of computers. In different classes, it was a "creative writing assignment," except for English, where it was a "history paper." So here you all are. A chapter that's unusually longer than my others. Please leave your review; the more I get, the more I'm opted to continue. 'Til next time!**


End file.
